Shut Up, Kiss Me, and Hold Me Tight
by Algernon.Nina
Summary: Dean and Castiel dated in once. But when Cas confessed his love for Dean, Dean called it off. He was never one for commitment but more for a fuck-buddy. But what will happen when losing Cas makes Dean realize he loved the winged boy more than he thought? Will Cas forgive Dean and take him back? Or will Castiel's private issues and feelings for another angel leave Dean in the past?


"I'm cold," Castiel whined to no one in particular. It's been cold ever since that day, almost as if the sky knew what happened. The chilling winds teased his chattering teeth. He ruffled his wings, wrapping them around him to add more heat –since his coat was not really much help- though his wings didn't do much for him either.

He was walking along side his friends, all talking but no one really paying attention to him. The warm glow of the small shops we passed by looked really inviting, the snow fell lightly on them all. It seems no one heard his earlier statement, then again no one really seems to hear him.

Castiel turned and looked at the group he was with, they all seem to be very interested in the conversation they are having. Though as usual, he has no idea what they are saying…

He heaves out a heavy sigh before turning to leave the opposite direction. "I gotta go." He informed anyone who bothered to listen. Turning away from the group of his so-called-"friends", he began heading home. The warmth of said home awaited him and Cas yearned for the feel of hot water running against his icicle fingers and nice cleaning through his stiff wings. If you haven't guessed yet, he's the yonderly boy of the odd bunch of high school students. Mentally and emotionally distant; absent minded. Though no one seemed to mind very much. And neither did he.

Then unexpectedly, _he_ turns around. Dean Winchester, the coolest guy in school and one of Cas' "friends". As he starts to walk away he could hear footsteps crunch in the snow behind him. He don't turn around to see who it was, He don't even hunch my shoulders or flare his wings, the dead giveaway that you hear something or someone. He didn't stop walking until he felt a tug at his jacket, Castiel turned around slowly, knowing exactly who it was. Or at least, who he'd hoped. He can hear his faint breathing, and can smell his spicy cologne. Cas looked up towards his piercing green eyes and crooked smile, and couldnn't help but smile back. "Leaving so soon Cassie?" He asks in a chuckle.

He opens his mouth to say something when a strong gust of wind blows his hair out of place. He must have turned fifteen different shades of red at the sight of Dean's messy hair since he can practically see his face glowing. A sigh had escaped Castiel's pursed lips, his hot breath clouded before himself before drifting off in disappearance in the gradually calming winds.

Just as he turns around, Dean grabs ahold of his elbow in a rough and utterly unsettling grip. The tingle of where his hand is lingers, sending goose bumps dancing across Cas' pale skin underneath his green jean fabric coat. He tries to yank his arm free but just ended up getting pulled back into a wall of warmth.

Castiel closed my eyes trying to stray his thoughts to something else. He didn't want to think of being in his arms. It's not what he wants right now. He tries to jerk himself away from the taller male's grip but his body was unwilling.

Cas can feel Dean's body heat slowly warming him. _Think of something else. Think of something else._ Cas' mind demands. He starts thinking of the falling snow that cooled his frosted red nose and ears painfully. He focused on his freezing feet that desperately searched for heat within the sole of his sneakers which were now wet with cold sweat. His black low top chucks were soaked, the slushy water seeping through to his socks. He couldn't feel his toes anymore which made his heels ached when he scrunched them up as much as to get them warm again.

The blue eyed angel tried to turn around by lightly flapping his stiff wings but Dean's arms that somehow got around his torso tighten so he just look up.. And there he is smiling right down at Cas. He should feel something else... but for some reason he just wanted to run and hide. He wanted to shove Dean to the ground because he knew better than to pull bullshit like this. I mean Castiel's known this guy all his life and may or may not have developed a crush, but the way he is smiling gives Cas a bad feeling. The first guy Cas'd ever felt magnetic to. He was compelled to stray from all the women he'd ever loved. When Cas opens his mouth to say something, Dean beats him to it..

"We need to talk.." Castiel closed his mouth and swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump that has lodged in his throat like a bitter cough drop or a clump of sour candy that you've been dared to eat. The muscle in his throat clenched and gave off a sore feeling that forbade the angel from speaking.

Silence overwhelms his along with Dean's spicy scent for a few small moments before he was able to speak. "What about?" Cas can hear the crack in his voice, and he hated it, but didn't think Dean noticed it very much though.

"I have been meaning to ask you something," Dean lets go of him slightly as he says so. "About us..." Was all he said, leaving Castiel in the blue.

Cas stiffened and hesitated before saying, "For what?" After that had left his mouth, he'd known exactly what Dean meant. Castiel's heart thumped in a panic. He decided to play the clueless card, a small tilt of the head and slightly squint his eyes. You see, Castiel and Dean had been dating for a while now. Castiel said he loved Dean just two weeks ago and Dean broke up with Cas. Dean was more of a fuck buddy sort of guy and had never been one for comitment. He ony liked Cas for his wings. Or so he'd thought.

"Don't play that game with me... You know exactly what I am talking about." His Voice shook slightly and his grip on Castiel's shoulders tightened. His grip becoming painfully tight. Cas winced slightly at this causing the stirring emotions in his eyes to calm and soften. His grip did the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go Dean, you're scaring me…" Something inside him must have snapped because he let go almost immediately, and slightly staggered backward.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't… I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, turning around then and Cas couldn't help but just stand there. He thought for a moment. He knew what he was apologizing for but he wouldn't have that. Castiel wouldn't have him apologizing for such a thing. He knew he was biting his tongue, desperately keeping words back to protect Cas from the pain they guaranteed…

"Alright..." Castiel finally whispered, rubbing his shoulders to relieve the pain both the cold and Dean grip had left there. "We'll talk... My place though alright..? But I don't want to talk _here._ " Cas insisted, gesturing to the other who were now staring at the scene they'd caused. They'd even gotten the attention of a few strangers form inside of the shops who stared at them like they were immature crazy teens.

"Agreed." Dean whispered, popping the collar on his thick leather jacket to hide the glowing blush that the attention had dusted over his face.


End file.
